


Soulmates

by DeafAndDaring



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeafAndDaring/pseuds/DeafAndDaring
Summary: I love soulmate Tattoo AU’s so I took a few and threw them together. The way this works is that there are two things each person has, the first phrase and the picture of their passion. The ink is the color of their hair and, its magical. Hair changes, Passions switch, so does the tattoo- with a bit of buffer time. When you meet your soulmate, the background changes to a swirl of two colors that represent the pairing, much like those watercolor tattoos. Idk if that makes sense but





	Soulmates

Steph looked in the mirror, her soulmate tattoo was changing again. Whenever they changed, they became a fuzzy cloud for a day. Everyone received their soulmate tattoo when they turned 15, both their soulmates Passion or greatest interest as well as the first words they’d say to you after the tattoo. Rumor had it the color of the ink was of their haircolor, something Steph couldn’t say was true or not. She was colorblind, so all the tattoos looked grey or black. Pulling her shirt back down, she turned on her favorite playlist and went to work on cleaning the studio apartment before girls night.

A few hours later, everything was ready for girls night, and there was a knock at the door.

“Steph!!!” squealed Wanda, throwing her, very full, arms around the smaller girl. Steph laughed, pulling her inside and reaching for Natasha behind her.

“How are you guys?” Steph asked, pulling Nat in a hug.

“Exhausted, but so ready for girls night.” Nat answered, setting her bags on the kitchen bar. Steph had been best friends with both for years, meeting in yoga class and being bound at the hip ever since. They had told her about being Avengers after about a year, but it didn’t change much. They still came over at least once every couple weeks to get drunk, gossip, and dye Steph’s hair.

“So, what are we doing this time?” Wanda asked, already pouring three glasses of the wine she brought.

“Purple to pink?” Steph said, quickly checking the labels on the boxes in her cabinet. Holding them out, she quirked an eyebrow. “At least I think these two go together.”

“That’s really pretty!” Wanda squealed, clearing space on the kitchen counter to mix them.

“We’ll have to bleach your hair again. Your roots will show through.” Nat said, grabbing the bleach kit too. 

“I’m so glad these match. You don’t understand.” Steph said, receiving eyerolls from the girls.

“Sometimes I swear you’re not colorblind by how well you match colors.” Wanda said. “But you’ll have to take off that black shirt.”

Steph ripped the shirt off her body, throwing it on the bed. Coming back to the bar, she sat down, sipping her wine before realizing how quiet it got.

“What’s wrong?” Steph asked the two quiet girls.

“We’ve just never seen your soulmate tattoo, that’s all.” Wanda said, getting closer.

“What’s wrong with it, why is it just a grey blur?” Nat asked.

Both girls had been fortunate enough to find and marry their soulmates, Nat with Bucky, Wanda with Vision. Nat’s tattoo graced her forearm, the colors in the background now a pretty swirl or reds an silvers, the first words in Russian, the passion currently a knife, which you heard was his favorite weapon. Wanda’s was on her ankle, a fiery orange background with a picture of a mind, the words actually being coded in a way only the two of them could read- a mind message. Steph’s being on her ribs, it wasn’t very visible.

“They’re changing their passion. It was binary a few weeks ago, then Coding. Really interesting, honestly. I started looking into it. I’d get different ones every couple days. I’m hoping it’s the last part.” She looked down, the color splotch behind it always being grey, the words an unknown color to her, but not helping the search.

“‘It’s you’?” Nat read, smirking. “How helpful.” 

“I know. Anyways! Girls night!”

_________________

Tony looked down at the Soulmate mark on his forearm, the tingling of a change bringing his attention to it. The color faded from inside the words and music notes, leaving just an outline. Smirking, he went back to the blueprints before him, they really did love hair dye.

________________

The next morning, Steph pulled her hair into a ponytail in front of the mirror, looking at the new picture on her tattoo. The picture looked like a blueprint of some kind of suit, but she couldn’t tell.  Tidying up quietly from the night before, she woke up Nat and wanda, grabbing their protein shakes and left for their 8am yoga class. After, the busy city had awoken, the sun shining not cutting through the kill in the air. 

“What’re the plans for today?” Steph asked, veering towards the coffee shop.

“We have a day off. After that long mission and all.” Nat spoke quietly, keeping prying ears away.

“I think Vision and I have that appointment though.” Wanda said smiling. The appointments were actually quick getaways, but no one besides Wanda, Vision, Nat, and Steph needed to know that. “What about you Steph?”

“I actually have nothing for once. I took finals last week while y’all were gone.” She shrugged. 

“Wanna come back to the tower? Tell me all about classes and catch a movie or something?” Nat asked, opening the door to the coffee shop. 

“Sure, Maybe steal some of my clothes back.” Steph laughed.

_______________________

Steph had found her favorite shirt in Nat’s closet, quickly pulling it on after her shower with a pair of Nat’s jeans. The pair talked about classes and Steph’s job hunt. Time flew, and Nat got called away for reports around lunch time. Begging Steph to stay was hard, but with the promise of ordering pizza on her, Steph obliged. Nat told her how to get around the Tower, giving a quick explanation how to get to the library to kill some time. Steph wandered the common area for a while, taking in all the technology and modern furniture. Everything was huge, which didn’t surprise her with the amount of people staying there. 

Eventually, Steph made it to the library, marveling at all the books. Grabbing a few on coding and technology, Steph opened one and began to read it on her walk back. Taking the step around the corner, Steph came into contact with something hard, or rather someone, books and her footing going everywhere. 

“I’m so sorry! I’m such a klutz!” She said as soon as she realized she fell. The mysterious man had been helping pick up the books before he froze, eyes locking on Steph.

“It’s you.” He said, cutting his eyes down to his arm, covered by the long sleeves he always wore. 

“Mr. Stark! I’m so sorry, really. I should’ve been paying attention-” Steph began before processing the words he said. “Wait, What did you say?”

Tony chuckled, offering her a hand up off the floor. “I said, it’s you. You’re her.” He pulled his sleeve up to show his tattoo, Steph’s words in a circle across his arm with a pair of music notes in the middle. Steph looked down at her ribcage, thankful she didn’t have to take off her shirt, and the tattoo was already adding colors behind the pictures, what happens when you meet them.

“I’m Steph.” She said softly, smiling.

“Tony, but I think you already knew that.” He murmured. “I like your hair.”

“Thanks,” she said, a loss for words. Tony looked down at the books in his hands, quirking an eyebrow.

“I had been working on your codes, it’s actually a lot cooler than I thought it would be.” Steph admitted, cheeks growing hot. The pair began walking back to the common room, talking about little things like the codes and what the music notes meant. Steph told him all about the songs shes been listening to, and how before that she was finishing up her degree. When they got back to the common room, Nat was coming down the stairs.

“Hey! There you are, I was about to go looking for you!” She said, smiling. “If you steal my friend from me Stark I swear...” Nat stopped her sentence looking at their faces growing pink. 

“Too late.” Tony said, pulling his sleeve up to reveal the tattoo, the colors of the words matching Stephs hair, and the background beginning to swirl.

“Oh, my, gosh. It’s so pretty!” Nat said, grabbing his arm to look closer. 

“What colors am I stuck with Nat?” Steph asked out of reflex to her friend.

“It’s Gold and Rose Gold. I’ve never seen one so beautiful.” she said, smiling.

“Wait, are you colorblind?” Tony asked, head jerking to Steph.

“Yeah, why?” She asked.

“But your hair?” 

“Nat and Wanda dye it for me. I like the idea that my colorblindness doesn’t hold me back.” Steph said, shrugging.

“I may have something you’d like.” Tony said, holding up a one second hand and taking off down the hall. When he returned, he held a small box in his hands. 

“Tried and true, These are contacts that sync up to Friday. Should help, I mean they do so much more but, you know. Try them.” He looked excited, like a little kid.

“Are you sure?” Steph asked, but Nat pushed her towards the little bathroom. Putting the contacts in, Steph looked immediately to her soulmate tattoo. Nat was right it was a pretty swirl, but the color didn’t compare to Tony’s eyes.

 


End file.
